Désespoir
by qianshee
Summary: Le jour où Levi a retrouvé Eren prostré au milieu de leur appartement saccagé, en larmes, couvert de sang, il a compris que leur histoire était finie. Que leur monde s'était arrêté de tourner.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **La Ficothèque Ardente propose un défi nommé « Le Mouvement Perpétuel » il s'agit d'images, avec parfois un détail ou l'autre en plus imposé sur lesquelles il faut écrire un OS. Une des images m'a inspirée pour écrire cette petite chose pas très joyeuse !**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce qu'il voyait, il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots dessus. Ce qu'il voyait, il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, même dans ses cauchemars les plus cruels. Ce qu'il voyait allait le faire vomir.

Ce qu'il voyait, c'était la souffrance de l'homme qu'il aimait, ses demandes désespérées, ses yeux vides, si vides ! Ses jambes manquèrent de le lâcher. Il s'assit à côté de lui et prit sa main, qu'il serra fort. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Son corps couvert d'ecchymoses, son pantalon et son t-shirt déchirés et couverts de sang, tout cela prouvait la violence avait laquelle il avait été agressé, quelques minutes à peine avant que lui-même ne franchisse la porte vitrée de leur immeuble. Il avait vu un homme passer, chapeau dissimulant à moitié son visage. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Il aurait dû. Mais comment se douter qu'une telle atrocité aurait pu avoir lieu, au sein même de leur petit appartement ?

Ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes, ils ne se connaissaient pas d'ennemis, du moins, Eren n'en avait pas. Ce garçon, c'était une lumière, un minuscule soleil qui brillait et illuminait tout et tout le monde autour de lui quand il souriait, quand il riait, quand il parlait.

Astre à jamais éteint.

Il ignora le bordel qui régnait désormais dans la maison. Ce fumier n'avait rien volé, mais avait pris un malin plaisir à détruire ce qui lui passait sous la main, ou sous le pied. Dont son ordinateur de boulot, qui gisait désormais dans un coin de la pièce, désarticulé, brisé.

Comme Eren. Comme son regard qui riait tantôt encore.

Il était tellement désolé. S'il avait été là, peut-être qu'il aurait pu agir. Les arts martiaux, ça le connaissait et il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée d'un homme seul, même armé d'un couteau. Au pire, un corps, ça se réparait. Souvent.

Un esprit traumatisé, c'était une autre histoire. Le poison de l'horreur avait investi tout son être et n'était pas prêt à être purgé. Il ne pourrait oublier ce qu'il avait vécu. Et lui non plus. L'image d'Eren dans cet état lamentable resterait a jamais gravée au fond de sa rétine.

Ils en feraient des cauchemars. C'était la fin de leur histoire. C'était leur fin.

Doucement, il prit le garçon dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas. Les larmes seules prouvaient qu'il n'était pas mort. Qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Posant un baiser sur son front trempé, il le porta jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait quand il ne venait pas se blottir contre son torse la nuit. Il le déposa sur le lit aux draps immaculés. Ils furent bientôt souillés d'un sang sale, d'un sang à moitié séché, d'un sang qui avait coulé pour rien. Juste pour le plaisir d'un homme égoïste.

Eren ne bougeait plus. Il respirait tout juste, pleurant dans un silence qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis que Levi était entré dans la pièce. Pourtant, lui, il aurait voulu qu'il hurle, qu'il extériorise toute sa peine, toute sa douleur, toute la haine qu'il devait ressentir.

Lui, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Mais pas devant Eren. Il ne pouvait craquer devant lui. Il devait être fort, pour prouver que la situation ne lui échappait pas dans sa totalité. Qu'il était là pour lui.

« Je reviens... » murmura-t-il.

Il laissa ouvert derrière lui. Son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas fermer cette porte. De ne pas faire d'Eren un prisonnier. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente pris au piège, seul dans le noir avec ses démons. C'est pour cela que la lumière resta allumée également.

Il prépara un jus d'orange, quelques cachets. Il en pris lui-même un ou deux pour calmer ses nerfs, se sentir mieux, de façon illusoire. Il éplucha une pomme.

Dire qu'il avait prévu un repas de toute beauté pour célébrer leur amour. Parfois, il avait l'âme romantique.

Il revint dans la chambre mais avant s'arrêta dans les escaliers. Il fallait qu'il respire, qu'il se sente prêt à revoir Eren pâle comme la mort. Au fond, il ne l'était pas. Mais il se força à ne pas traîner et toqua doucement avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Eren, de toute manière, n'avait pas répondu.

« Je suis de retour. Il faut que tu manges un peu... »

Les yeux éteints du garçon s'étaient posés sur lui. Aucun son n'avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres et Levi le rejoignit. Il s'assit sur les draps défaits, passa une main dans ses mèches marron.

« Bois ça, c'est bon... »

Sa voix était calme, posée. Dans sa tête, c'était le chaos, mais son visage exprimait tout le contraire. Il gérait. Il ne gérait pas.

Doucement, il le soutient pour boire. Un peu de liquide coula sur son menton, il l'essuya du bout du doigt. Eren frémit. Il retira sa main. Puis, une fois le verre vide, il glissa dans sa bouche les petits morceaux du fruit. La mastication de chaque élément était longue, longue... mais il s'obstinait. Il devait se nourrir. Il ne devait pas dépérir.

« C'est bien Eren... repose-toi maintenant... »

Il s'apprêtait à sortir. Cette vision le heurtait jusque dans ses entrailles. Il en avait assez vu. Cependant, la main fraîche de celui qui avait été son compagnon le retint. Son regard le supplia.

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

Mais Eren secoua la tête. Et murmura un mot, un tout petit mot. _Laver_.

Il voulait que toutes ces souillures s'en aillent, physiquement du moins. Il voulait se sentir un peu plus propre, même s'il ne le serait pas complètement. Levi ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il en profiterait pour le soigner, l'aider à appliquer lui-même les crèmes et les désinfectants aux endroits plus critiques, aux endroits qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus toucher.

Il ne serait rassuré qu'une fois sûr qu'Eren ne lui glisserait pas entre les doigts durant la nuit.

Alors à nouveau, il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Eren dormait désormais dans la chambre d'à côté, mais Levi n'avait plus sommeil. Pourtant, il avait été très difficile de toucher le plus jeune une fois nu dans le bain. Et pour panser ses nombreuses blessures et bleus, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir non plus. Mais une part de lui était satisfaite : tout avait été traité.

Les yeux clos, il surveillait n'importe quel bruit qui pourrait venir de son petit-ami. Les parois murales n'étaient ni fines, ni épaisses. Il n'entendrait pas l'anodin, mais la panique lui serait perceptible. De quoi le prévenir en cas de crise de panique ou de larmes. Il se doutait que ça arriverait. Déjà, lorsqu'il avait éteint la lumière, la dernière chose qu'il avait vue était ses yeux effrayés.

Pour tous les deux, cette nuit allait être atroce.

* * *

Deux fois qu'il s'était relevé pour le rassurer. Il avait tenté de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil mais la fatigue l'avait tout de même rattrapé. Pour en être tiré d'une désagréable façon. Il soupira. Il avait beau aimer Eren, et être prêt à tout pour lui, il n'était pas prêt à recommencer une telle agitation cette nuit. Il était claqué.

Alors il espérait que ses songes lui seraient favorables.

Cette fois, il ne trouva pas le repos. Et resta éveillé le reste de la nuit à ruminer de sombres sentiments. Un sentiment de profond abattement, pour commencer. Parce qu'Eren était au plus mal et que leur idylle était finie. Puis un sentiment de haine envers ce connard. Il lui ferait la peau.

De toute manière, il se disait que cet homme devait être connu de sa victime. Pourquoi aurait-il choisi, dans le cas contraire, leur habitation ? Comment aurait-il su, s'il était gay, qu'un jeune homme y habitait, actuellement seul ?

Eren avait-il été au mauvais endroit au moment moment ? Il refusait de le croire.

Alors il chercherait et il trouverait. Il prendrait des années et des années de prison, mais le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle. Il ferait souffrir à ce monstre les mille morts qu'il méritait d'endurer. Il laisserait son côté mauvais exploser purement et simplement. Il déverserait sa rage et le réduirait en fines lamelles.

Il ne serait plus que d'informes lambeaux de chair.

Mais pour l'heure, Eren avait encore besoin de lui. La vengeance attendrait encore quelques heures. Et même s'il n'était pas enthousiaste de constater une fois de plus les abominations qu'avait subi le jeune homme, il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser seul, livré à lui-même.

* * *

Maniaque, il avait rangé et nettoyé de fond en comble leur appartement. Il avait besoin de cela pour se calmer. L'occupation dérangeait son esprit et le laissait divaguer vers d'autres idées l'espace d'un instant. Cet effet bienvenu ne durerait pas toujours, et il avait presque terminé son labeur, mais il s'était senti mieux. Et prêt à affronter Eren et sa peau de poupée battue.

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça prêt...

Quand il vit son corps plongé sous les draps, cachant des horreurs qu'il préférait ne plus voir pour l'instant, son cœur se serra davantage. Et son ressentiment monta d'un cran.

Eren savait qui l'avait agressé, il en était certain. Mais il ne lui dirait pas.

Néanmoins, hors de question pour lui d'attendre une minute de plus pour faire la peau à cet individu abject. Il allait fouiller un peu le téléphone de son petit-ami et si par hasard il le croisait dans la rue, il le reconnaîtrait sans peine. Et personne ne pourrait alors l'arrêter.

* * *

« Levi, ne fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît... » avait un jour lancé Eren, allongé sur le canapé, s'abrutissant l'esprit devant la télévision.

Le plus âgé avait suspendu son geste. Il allait prendre sa veste et sortir en coup de vent, comme presque tous les jours. Quelques jours étaient passés, Eren avait réappris à bouger, à parler, mais lui ne décolérait pas. On avait foutu leur vie en l'air.

Il soupira et s'assit à côté de lui, sur l'accoudoir et avait frôlé sa chevelure grasse. Eren ne se lavait plus. Il n'avait plus la force. Et ça dérangeait même plus Levi. Il ne devait pas le forcer, il devait y aller à son rythme.

« Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il. Je fais ça pour toi, tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais la vengeance ne résoudra rien. »

Décontenancé, il plongea son regard dans le sien et surprit, au fond des orbes émeraude de son vis-à-vis, tout cet amour, toute cette douceur et toute cette bonté qui l'avaient toujours animé. Ils étaient bien différents, tous les deux.

« Tu as pardonné à cet homme, Eren, au bout d'une poignée de jours ? Je ne te crois pas.

\- Non. »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas pardonné et je ne le pardonnerai jamais. Mais je suis convaincu que ta vengeance ne nous apporterait que des problèmes supplémentaires. Surtout à toi, en fait, mais...

\- Mais ? »

Levi était curieux de savoir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Eren n'avait pas parlé autant. Le garçon avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes, Levi. Il... Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis... - il toucha ses poignets – en ce moment, je pense beaucoup à la mort. Je souhaite la mienne, Levi, mais ce qui me fait tenir, c'est toi, et uniquement toi. Si je te perdais, si tu étais emmené loin de moi, je me perdrai moi-même. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. »

Aïe. Ce fut à son tour de pleurer. Ça lui arrivait souvent en ce moment.

« Je t'aime Levi, tu sais ? Même si je ne peux plus te le montrer, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé et je ne veux pas m'éloigner.

\- Eren...

\- Rends-moi ce service. Ne fais rien. Préviens la police, qui tu veux, et laisse la justice agir.

\- Eren...

\- S'il-te-plaît... »

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante. Levi soupira. Puis abdiqua. Son cœur serait à jamais animé par des envies meurtrières d'une grande puissance, mais il y avait plus important. Eren. La vie d'Eren.

« Je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Oui. »

C'était sorti mécaniquement de sa bouche. Il n'avait plus d'arguments, plus de raisons de refuser même si ça lui tordait les boyaux. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux gens plus haut. C'étaient tous des pourris.

Mais pour lui, il ferait l'effort.

Car Eren n'avait plus de famille, n'avait plus personne. Et qu'il fallait absolument que quelqu'un lui garde la tête hors de l'eau, qui le protège du monde extérieur qui lui faisait si peur. Qui le protège de lui-même, et de ses pensées macabres. Car il l'aimait.

* * *

Eren allait mieux. Un quart de sourire était revenu. Une lueur d'éclat reparaissait de temps en temps dans ses yeux verts. Mais Levi n'était pas totalement satisfait. Le progrès était énorme, et il pouvait à nouveau toucher les lèvres du garçon à l'aide des siennes, tout doucement, mais il était frustré.

Cette ordure n'avait toujours pas été attrapée.

Deux mois étaient passés et la justice dans laquelle il avait été forcé de faire confiance ne l'avait pas encore satisfait.

Pourtant, Eren gardait espoir. Et chaque jour, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il se disait que peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il aurait une bonne nouvelle. Celle de voir ce type derrière les verrous. Ça n'allait pas tomber du ciel.

Levi en avait marre. Il se détestait de penser ça, mais Eren aurait pu faire avancer les choses. Il connaissait le nom de celui qui lui avait fait tout ce mal. Et refusait d'en parler. Aux policiers, il avait nié, à Levi, il avait menti. Enfin pas tout à fait.

Mais quand sera-t-il enfin prêt ?

* * *

Trois mois encore étaient passés. Levi désespérait. Jusqu'ici, il avait respecté sa promesse, mais ses convictions commençaient à s'effriter. Un peu. Et il ne faudrait plus longtemps avant qu'il ne s'investisse réellement.

De toute manière, Eren semblait revivre petit à petit. C'était à peine perceptible, mais un progrès à ses yeux était visible.

S'il était enfermé pour le restant de ses jours, ça ne serait plus si grave.

Mais un jour, Eren avait parlé. Enfin. Après une éternité d'attente, les enquêteurs avaient enfin l'élément qui permettrait de venger le couple. Et Levi avait cru à nouveau en la justice. Qui cette fois, avait fait son boulot correctement.

Ils étaient libérés d'un lourd poids. Prêts pour aller de l'avant. Au rythme d'Eren.

* * *

Au procès de cet homme dont le nom resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, Levi avait trouvé son petit-ami très courageux. Malgré ses légers tremblements, il n'avait pas fondu en larmes, il n'avait pas paniqué, et avait assisté au tout avec courage.

Levi espérait que dans la prison dans laquelle ce salaud serait placé, les autres détenus lui feraient sa fête. A sa place.

Car on n'avait pas le droit de toucher à Eren sans en subir les lourdes conséquences.

* * *

Dans le journal, on avait annoncé sa mort. Il s'était suicidé dans sa cellule.

Et là, la joie avait explosé. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin qu'un baiser, bien évidemment, mais c'était le plus beau baiser qu'ils avaient échangé depuis l'agression. Ils se sentaient infiniment plus légers.

Leur monde allait recommencer à tourner.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, c'est un peu cliché et tout mais j'ai pris plaisir à écrire quelque chose de sombre comme ça. Faut toucher à tout ! Alors je n'espère qu'une chose : que vous avez apprécié votre lecture ! Faites-le moi savoir, n'hésitez pas car moi, je ne suis pas comme les Titans : je ne mange pas !**


End file.
